Sands of Fire
by Allura1996
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles both go into the book of the Aribian Knights and they have to find the Sands of Fire before someone else does.Meanwhile Tails tries to find out why Alibaba took Knuckles' place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a start for me and Sonic and the Secret Rings, so I hope you enjoy and no flames please!**

A book. It was just an old, dusty book. No one knew, though, about the stories that were hidden. Until he opened it again. He didn't know what he would bring in, or what he would bring out. He was bored, so he reread the book again. But who knew that just opening a book would be dangerous?

Let me begin from the start. When the blue hedgehog returned to his world, rescued his world and the people there and such, but sometimes he would want to return back to the sands and genies and such. He sometimes flip through some pages of the book out of boredom most of the time. But today. Today he will return to the other world.

"Sonic, what are you doing now?" Knuckles asked, not exactly satisfied of Sonic behavior lately. Sonic was looking for the book. "There's this book I want you to have. Tails is kinda too young to read it and everyone else doesn't seem to want it. Well, Silver would want it, but I know he wouldn't read it. Now where is it?" Knuckles shrugged and crossed his arms. "Ah! Here it is!" Sonic pulled out a dusty, old book from under his couch. He wiped the dust off and handed it to Knuckles. "Huh... Cool, I guess?" Knuckles was confused, but he wasn't sure why Sonic would give him a book anyway. He took it anyway and opened it.  
That was the start. A strange wind started to surround both of them, Knuckles looked straight at Sonic. "Sonic," He roared over the wind. "I want to know what's going on!" Sonic was glancing around, looking for some kind of sign to what's going on, but there wasn't any. He only thought of one possible answer. "We're going into the book!"  
"What?" Knuckles barked, but before Sonic could explain anymore, they started to feel sand underneath them. The air turned hot and they saw the sky above them. He only smiled. Knuckles glanced at him. The book disappeared, and the wind ceased. They weren't at Sonic's house anymore. "Sonic-"

"Knux, I'll explain later, but right now I need to find something, or someone is more like it." Confused, Knuckles could only come along with him. "Where am I Sonic? I wanna know." He looked over his shoulder. "I told you already, we're in the book." The confusion grew, making Knuckles more irritated. "But that's impossible! How could some one-"  
"Shahra!" Sonic called out. Knuckles gave him and odd look, but Sonic didn't pay any attention. "Shahra! I know you're around here somewhere! Come on Shah-" A young genie appeared in front of Sonic. She had pink hair, pointed ears and a white and pink genie outfit. "M-Master! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised. He smirked. "I can ask you the same thing. How'd we get here?" Shara looked down. "I... I don't know. I'm sorry." Knuckles was glancing at both of them, confused and irritated.

"Will some please tell me where the heck am I" He yelled. Sonic groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're in the book!" Knuckles still didn't believe. Shahra held out a ring in the palm of her hand. "Here Sonic." She said. He smiled, took it and put it on his index finder on his right hand. "Thanks Shahra, I was going to ask about it too." Knuckles forgot his irritation and got more confused. "Why do you need that?"  
"It's Shahra's ring. Instead of a genie lamp she's a genie of the ring. I kinda like it better than to carry around an old lamp anyway." Knuckles was still confused. Shahra came down to Sonic. "Is he okay?" He nodded. "Yeah, he'll be confused for the next few days. Otherwise, he'll be back to his old self in no time right Knuckles?" He didn't reply. He was still thinking things over, like trying to get a puzzle piece in the right spot. Sonic turn back to Shahra. "Have you heard anything yet from Alibaba or Sinbad yet?" She shook her head. "No, sorry again Master..."  
"Don't worry about it, all we gotta do is look for them right?" She shrugged. "I don't know Sonic, but I was speaking to Alibaba just yesterday, but now he's gone!" This made him think, Knuckles on the other hand was tired of thinking.

"Okay then, we'll just have to figure out what's going on then." Sonic announced. Shara could only nod. Knuckles wanted to protest, but he couldn't find any words to do so. "Where do we go first Master?" Shahra queried Sonic. He looked around his surroundings. "I don't know, which way is to the closest town?" She pointed behind them. "This way. It's a small town, but there's a market place there. We might need to get supplies." Knuckles walked up to her, somewhat cautious. "Why do we need to get supplies? You're a genie aren't you? So why can-"

"I think what Knux is trying to ask is why is there a town in the middle of a desert?" Sonic interrupted. Knuckles crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath. "It's not a big desert, so there are other small towns around this area too, but this one is the only town that has a market place." Sonic nodded in approval. "Okay then Shahra, whatever you say."

- Meanwhile -

"Hey! Wh-What going on?" Tails stood in front of Sonic's door that was wide open and stared at someone who looked-except for the cloths- exactly like him. Alibaba. He looked around, unsure and frightened, of what happened. He was holding a book. Sonic's Arabian Knights book. Tails didn't know what to do, nor say to him. Ailibaba looked straight at him. "Who are you?" He asked. Tails snapped back into reality and answered him. "My name's Tails. And you are..."

"My name is Alibaba. It's a pleasure meeting you Tails, but what happened?" Tails looked down and shrugged. "I don't know," He started. "But I'll find out soon. If you can help me." Alibaba nodded, putting the book down and walking up to Tails. "What should we do first?" Tails tried to find an answer. "I think we should find out where Sonic and Knuckles went." Alibaba pointed to the book. "They're in there." He stated. "But how?" Tails asked, confused. He went to the book again and picked it up. "It's kind of a long story of how. We need to find out why they went in the book first." Tails agreed and put the book back down. "Alright then, let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles groaned. Sonic looked over his shoulder. Knuckles was behind. The hot air was starting to get to him. "Not yet." He turned to Shahra. "How long is it going to take us to get there anyway?" She looked ahead of them. "About a day or so." Knuckles groaned again, loudly. "Can't we get there faster?" She shrugged. Sonic thought for a while until the speed break got into his head. He grabbed Knuckles' arm and looked up at Shahra. "If you don't mind-"She interrupted him by giving him the speed break technique before he could finish his sentence.

They finally came to the town, but like Shahra said, it was small. They saw the market place once they set foot there. There was an odd smell hanging in the air and some of the merchants were selling some odd stuff. Knuckles saw a few items that caught his eye, but ignored them as they passed through. "Hey Shahra, where are we going?" asked Sonic. She held up a figure, signalling for him to wait. He shrugged and continued to follow her. When they were almost where Shahra was leading them, an old merchant leaned over to them and said in a creaky-like voice, "You two seem like travelers. Have you heard of the Sands of Fire yet?" Both Sonic and Knuckles turn to the old merchant. Shahra went next to Sonic. "What'd you mean?" Knuckles asked, suddenly interested of what the old man wanted to say. The merchant cackled quietly and a sly smile grew on his face. "The Sands of Fire is a dangerous kind of sand that is told to all treasure hunters. They say that only a few survive through the deserts just to get to the cave where the Sands of Fire lay. I'm also told that if someone touches it, they will be burned." Knuckles was spellbound, listening very intently, Sonic on the other hand, was thinking that it was just another folk tale.

"It lays in a distant cave in the hottest of deserts. Where the Sands of Fire could collect sunlight that allows it to keep warm. For if it was to be cold, the sands would kill its holder with its fire. But whomever wears a genie ring might survive anything the sands throw at them." Sonic's ears flickered up. "A genie ring, huh?" The old man nodded. "Yes. Only those few who have one can hold the Sands of Fire." Knuckles was hoping that the merchant would say anything else about this Sands of Fire, but he didn't speak anymore about it. He showed them a few odd and interesting items, but they didn't buy anything.

They finally got to a simple store that didn't have very interesting items. This must be the store that Shahra was telling them. There were ropes, cloth, some camels, water, a little bit of food, and some odd liquid that was in a bottle. It was either purple, red or orange. It was the only items that were interesting. "Welcome to the item store. The name may sound simple, but that's because the items are."laughed a voice behind them. Sonic looked over his shoulder. Another merchant, this one was younger, was standing behind them, holding an odd object. "Where's your shop?" Knuckles asked him. The young merchant pointed to a small stand that had a few items out on display. "Care to see what I have?" Sonic nodded followed the young merchant. Knuckles had no other choice but to also follow along.

After getting a few supplies, they left the shop. Knuckles was carrying most of the items, which wasn't much. "So Shahra, where do we go from here?" Sonic asked her. She thought for a few moments. "I think we should find a way to get those Sands of Fire! It sounds like-"  
"It's nothing but trouble if you do nothing but looking for it." A strange, female voice said behind them. Shahra turned around. Sonic and Knuckles did the same. The mysterious voice came from a young girl, but the only thing that could be seen was her eyes, which where icy blue eyes. She was covered with black cloths and she wore white sandals, yet the cloths where long enough to cover her feet. "Who are you?" Sonic asked her. "My name is of no importance. Finding the Sands of Fire is suicide if you two mere creatures where to get it." She said, almost in a murmur. Knuckles felt the rage build up, but he didn't make a reaction.  
"What makes you say that?" Sonic questioned. "The Sands of Fire cannot be held just by having a genie ring. There are many things that should be done first. Only I have the things that should be done. No one should be able to get it other than myself." She murmured. "So, what happens if I get it-" Before Sonic could finish, she raised her hand up for silence. "I do not care if you get hurt, but if you wish to see death, then go after the Sands of Fire before I do." Then she vanished.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked. "Her name is Cavora, she has been known to gather dangerous items and destroying them without any harm to anyone. The Sands of Fire can't be destroyed and if she does..." Shahra explained, but her voice trailed off. "Does this mean we have to get it before she does?" Sonic asked her. She nodded. "Yes, I don't know what might happen to her so we have to find it." Knuckles put the supplies down on the ground. "Hey, did it seem weird that the old man knew about the Sands of Fire and didn't he have a mark that he tried to hide?" Sonic thought it over and remembered that he didn't see some kind of burn mark on the old man's arm.  
"Yeah, I can recall that." He said. "Do you think..." Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Shahra, do you think we should go back to him and ask?" She nodded. "I think it would be a good idea Sonic."

Once they were back the old merchant was gone. The only thing he left was some kind of gem that no one knew about. It was old and cracked, dust covered it and it was a little transparent. "If we could find someone who appraises gems around here..." Shahra murmured to herself. Sonic's left ear twitched. "Did you say something?" She shook her head. "No, I was only talking to myself, sorry." Knuckles looked at the gem for a while, then he put it down. "I think it's just a crystal. I don't know what kind of crystal it is, but it doesn't seem imprtant." He explained. "Keep it anyway, who knows what it might be." Sonic said, pointing to it. Knuckles rolled his eyes and picked up the old crystal.

"I think Sinbad would know more about the Sands of Fire than the old merchant." Sonic thought aloud. "But, who knows where he is now, trust me Sonic, I've been looking for him." Shahra anounced. "Why?"  
"Because he just doesn't dissapear out of thin air." Sonic's ears stiffened. "You mean he just-" Shahra nodded. "Uh, quick quistion: who's Sinbad?" Knuckles asked. Sonic smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see Knux."


	3. Chapter 3

As they kept trying to find Sinbad, Knuckles kept asking questions about him. "Who is he, how do you know him, why do we need to find him?" Sonic had to ask Shahra if she would make Knuckles be quiet for at least five minutes. It didn't work like he hoped. After another hour of questions, he finally answered some. "Sinbad is a treasure hunter and apparently the "Adventurer of adventurers'. You just have to wait till you see him Knux." Sonic said, trying his best not sound irritated. Knuckles crossed his arms and tried not to ask any more questions. Shahra sighed. _If they start fighting, then I really don't want to be in the middle of it. _She thought, thinking if Sonic were to get into an argument with Sinbad and Knuckles at the same time. Just as soon as Knuckles was about to ask another question, Sonic heard something in the distance. "Do you guys hear that?" Both listened. "I don't hear anything." Knuckles said. _Possibly all you hear is the wind blowing through your head. _Sonic wanted to say. "I think I hear something, but-" Shahra was interrupted by a shadowy figure. The figure went ahead of them. "Let's go!" Sonic yelled, but he didn't even have to say that.  
The figure stopped at a cave. The darkness faded and disappeared. Now standing was Cavora. She looked up and down at the cave and went inside. The cave's opening was large and they could see nothing inside. Cavora went in, but she stopped suddenly when Sonic sped ahead of her. She ran after him, which left Knuckles to run after both of them. He was breathing heavily when he got to the cave's entrance.

Cavora was nowhere to be found, but there was something at the end of the cave. Knuckles came up, breathing heavily, beside Sonic. "Wh-Where's Cavora?" He asked. "I dunno, but I have a feeling that she was here a second ago." Knuckles looked around. "Hey, where'd Shahra go?"

"She not too far." Sonic assured. They walked to the end of the cave where a small glass, triangular container was laying on a stone table. Inside was red-orange sand. Sonic walked towards it and picked it up. It felt warm as if it were in the sun for a while. "Is this the Sands of Fire?" Sonic asked himself. Then, quickly, two strands of metal-like string came out of nowhere and went around his neck. He yelled out in surprise and tried to pull it off. Nothing happened. Knuckles came up to his side. "What happened?" Sonic turned. "I don't know, this thing just... just-"

"You rats!" A voice growled. It was Cavora. Her eyes were cold and filled with anger. "Why? Why did you have to follow me? I would strangle you if you didn't have that around your neck!" She pointed at the thing around Sonic's neck. "How am I supposed to dispose it now?" Sonic looked at the thing around his neck. "What do you mean 'dispose it'?" He asked with a questioning look. "That is the Sands of Fire. You should already know of what it can do." He nodded. "But I thought you said that-"

"I know what I said!" She snapped. "How did you know where this was in the first place?" Knuckles asked. "I have done my research. That's all you should know." Cavora responded, her icy eyes made him feel a little uneasy. "We heard it was supposed to be in a desert."

"One of the hottest ones too." Sonic added. "That was just a stupid little add-on. No one knew that the cave moves though." Cavora looked around the cave, as if she heard something when she spoke. "Just to be safe, we should get out of here."

Meanwhile, Tails and Alibaba were looking all over for the book. "That's weird." Tails murmured. "Sonic has a book missing, or at least I think so..." He went over to one of the shelves and searched there, but the book was gone. Tail turned to Alibaba, but then he found the book. "Where did you get that?" Tails asked, pointing to the book. The title was faded and it was difficult to read it. Alibaba pick it it up and stared at it. Did he know how to read English? "I dunno, I guess I've had it for a while." He said, when he saw the title was almost gone. He handed the book to Tails and straightened his back. Tails leafed through the pages, but all of the words were faded and only one or two words could be read in only a paragraph. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He went to Sonic's room and tried to find a magnifying glass to read the words carefully, but like magic, the words reappeared, like it was rewriting the story. "This is either really or or really bad..." Tails murmured, picking the book up.

Back with our heroes, Sonic, Knuckles and Cavora came out of the cave. Sharah was gone, but she was in Sonic's ring, so she wasn't away from them. Sonic was tugging at the Sands of Fire, that still was around his neck. "Darn! What will it take to get thing offa me?" He snapped. Cavora, tucking her hands in her sleeves, only said, "If you would have waited, it would not be where it is." Cavora said in an icy tone. Sonic crossed his arms and stared at her. "It's not just my fault you know." She shot a finger at him. "Atri cora!" She hissed. Then darkness surrounded her. The only thing they were able to see were her icy blue eyes. She seemed to glare at both Sonic and Knuckles, then she was off. Sonic began to feel a little uneasy, but he ignored it.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Sinbad and hope he knows what to do to get this offa me." He said to Knuckles. He nodded, but realized that Sharah was gone. "Where's that genie?"

"It's a long, complecated story Knux..."


End file.
